elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druadach Redoubt
I'd like to see a better picture added in as the one shown here makes it difficult to pinpoint it's location. The map is fairly tilted and there are no cities on there to compare it to. Just a suggestion but it certainly caused me problems. Anyway for others who are having trouble, that tower that hasn't been found at the top is Northwatch Keep and south on the map is actually in a south-western direction. I understand you had difficulty locating it, did you click on the image to expand it for a better view? Also, you are incorrect about no cities in view, Markarth is plainly visible in the bottom left of the image, additionally the town of Karthwasten is almost in the center of the image. May I suggest also utilizing the Map of Skyrim page. The interactive maps are currently being worked on and updated, there is also a high resolution map available here. Please sign your posts as indicated above, with out the brackets, thank you. Neguy71inok (talk) 04:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : I uploaded an updated image in response to the request. Only Druadach Redoubt was was labeled in the initial shot and no major cities were showing so I included and labeled Markarth and Karthwarsten. I only updated the edit summary and skipped the Talk page. My mistake caused the misunderstanding - apologies. 8) ~ Trippet (Talk) 04:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Argh... "Radiant Storytelling" conflicts again I received a quest to "kill the leader of Druadach Redoubt" from the Markarth Jarl before getting the Forsworn Conspiracy quest (which leads up to the "No One Escapes..." quest). I finished "No One Escapes" before ever going to Druadach Redoubt, by choosing the lesser evil of aiding Madanach--only because more people from the mine lives this way, even though they all become Forsworn zombies repeating "The Reach will be ours again" over and over in scary monotones. And because if anyone really deserves to be punished, it's that Silver-blood guy, and this was the only way to see it done. Speaking of which, I REALLY hate the lack of choices, particularly morally upright choices in the quests of this game, but anyway, digressing here. {C}{C {C}The point is, after finishing "No One Escapes", I visited Druadach Redoubt for the first time, curious to see if I would be forced to kill Madanach to complete the Jarl's quest, and found the quest objective, "the leader of Druadach Redoubt" to be a generic Forsworn Briarheart. I also searched the entire cave and couldn't find Madanach anywhere, even though I'm sure he survived along with everyone else from the escape, who all made it there, except, apparently for him. So I'm guessing the quest objective replaced Madanach. I killed the Briarheart hoping he would reappear after exit and re-entering the cave, but he didn't. Since I wanted Madanach to be in the proper place in accordance with the story quest results, I had to redo the entire thing, starting with going back before "No One Escapes" so I can "kill the leader of Druadach Redoubt" first. : Well: #Madanach isn't, by any chance, the leader of Druadach Redoubt. The generic Forsworn Briarheart you mentioned is. #You can find Madanach, if you are on PC, using the console command "player.moveto 19916". (He SHOULD be in Druadach Redoubt) #At least for me, on PC, Madanach is there and killing the Briarheart after the Cidhna Mine escape did not result in any unsupposed change. : I hope that helps someway. DigoBastos (talk) 07:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : Friendly to Hostile? Does anyone know of, or could anyone explain, a bug relating to the "No One Escapes" quest (Xbox)? I chose to double cross the Forsworn after receiving the Old Gods set. According to almost all the information I've read, doing this does not negatively impact the friendly status of Druadach Redoubt. However, in entering in search of the priest of Boethiah , all the NPCs in range attacked me as hostile without provokation. Could this be a conflicting quest, or bug? Also a possible location for the Radiant Quest "Bring Hjalti's sword to the Ghost of Old Hroldan". 20:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Double Cross In the "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" quest I double crossed Madanach to obtain both the Armor of the Old Gods and the Silver-Blood Ring, to which end I had to kill Madanach and all his followers after the conversation where I recieved my items and the Armor from the Forsworn. However, upon visiting Druadach Redoubt later on I discovered all the NPC's were friendly, even though Madanach and his fellow escapees were not there, as it should have been because I killed them all. I'm assuming this is a bug, though could possibly be added to both the Quest and Location page as Trivia or a note? As obviously the game believes I've saved the Forsworn, when in fact they're all dead...I seem to have had no negative issues with this bug/exploit. 20:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC)